It's A WaldorfBass Life
by PoppedTheP
Summary: Title from "It's A Wonderful Life", a la GG episode titles. This is a collection of snapshots of Chuck/Blair moments. Past, present and future. Fear not, fellow Chair shippers - their love will live on! Read & Review if it takes your fancy.


_A/N: Chuck and Blair is LOVE. Starting this collection of snapshots of moments in their lives after totally choking up at the finale today. While I in no way believe this is the last we'll see of our two great lovers (Chair fans, don't abandon ship!), I think we may need to rely on fanfic and each other for a while to make it through this rough patch. It could last a while, but no great love story would end like that. This is only the beginning of more "exquisitely torturous" situations for them to end up in. While I'd prefer to see them settle down as a couple too (first part of Season 3 Chair ROCKED), I guess that doesn't make as compelling TV so that's what fanfic is for ;)_

_This one is set in an imagined future. _

* * *

><p><span>1. Prioritising Meetings<span>

Chuck Bass double-checked the folders in his briefcase and snapped it shut. He exited his CEO's office, throwing on his overcoat with a flourish that left his secretary biting her lip.

His gold plated custom designed Rolex read 11:45. He was right on time as he strode out of Bass Industries' Head Office and slid into his waiting limo. The meeting was very important, but he was ready for it.

His self-satisfaction was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Chuck Bass," he answered, automatically.

"Father?" his sixteen year old son sounded worried.

"Charlie," Chuck's own voice, an older deeper version of his son's smooth baritone picked up on the concern.

"Do you have time for an emergency lunch?" the younger Bass asked, "I really need your help."

"Absolutely." Chuck answered without hesitation.

"The Palace bar in twenty minutes?" his son suggested, relief evident in his voice.

Charlie knew his father was a very busy man, with millions of dollars resting on whatever important thing he was doing at any given moment. And yet he knew he could always turn him for help; his father had never not been there when he needed him. Charlie hated to ask, to interrupt a work day, but it really was important. He may have just messed things up with Lily Archibald for good. It couldn't wait until tonight, and he'd much rather it be a man-to-man conversation than have his mother and sister embarrass him with it at the dinner table.

His smart, brilliant father (who was not only successful at everything he did but had managed to get the most discerning woman in Manhattan - his mother - for goodness sakes) was the only one who'd be able to tell him how to fix it and win Lily Archibald back.

"Perfect. I'll see you there," Chuck answered, showing no sign of having been deterred from his plans, only encouragement. "Does your sister have the limo?"

"No, it's mine today. Mom's picking up her and Lily and this week's Chosen Ones after school to get blowouts and virgin Martinis at Bergdorfs."

Chuck smiled despite himself, and shook his head.

"Good. I'm on my way." He was already texting his noon appointment as he ended the call.

_My deepest apologies, Mr. Miyagowa, something urgent and unavoidable has come up. Would you be amenable to rescheduling for 2pm? I would make it very worth your time._

_._

Blair had noticed her husband was on edge that morning, managing only a faint smile even after one of her famous neck rubs. His tension had nothing to do with the big meeting. She knew the date. Nineteen years to the day Bart Bass was killed.

The twins didn't know today had any special significance. Chuck had never told Charlie or his twin sister Elle Audrey (the infamous Bass twins) much about their grandfather. When they asked their mother Blair would smile her loving-yet-no-nonsense smile and insist their father would tell them more one day, when he was ready.

They didn't care too much about it; they had a grandfather on their mother's side and he more than made up for his missing counterpart with fabulous summers on the French Riviera that their friends drooled with envy over.

Chuck thought of his father as he ordered his driver to change course and head for the Palace. It was somewhat ironic to be behaving so anti-Bass on this of all days: funny in that sick way. But Chuck had redefined the very meaning of Bass as the head of his own family. He stood in his father's shoes in a way his father never could. Still powerful, successful and disarmingly charming, he found the small compromises in his work life were completely worth it.

He would have reacted the same way on any other day when his son needed him. Chuck had his priorities straight in a way Bart Bass never did.

Blair and the twins were, and always would be, the most important things in his life.


End file.
